Say Something!
by TimberPaw
Summary: Diego and Shira sing the song "Say Something" from "A Great Big World" & "Christina Aguilera". Song one-shot, contain sad parts.


**This is a short one-shot song between Diego and Shira. I think you know the song. It´s called "Say Something" from "A Great Big World" & "Christina Aguilera". I know Fanfiction don't like links so please just search the song on YouTube and start playing it when they start singing. (I would really recommend playing it in the background, it´s simply beautiful)**

* * *

><p>Stars were shining from above, enlightening the darkness of the night. 5 months had already passed since the herd arrived at their new home.<p>

Close to the cave of the other herd members, two sabers were lying down in their own one, breathing softly. They were completely surrounded with silence and the darkness of the night. Diego was lying next to Shira, letting a small space between them. It was just a small space but the size didn't matter. It was there …

Two eyes shut open, wandering around the walls of the cave. Slowly Shira turned her head at Diego´s direction, looking at his sealed eyes. Sealed like his heart. Shira kept on staring at him for some moments until she shot her eyes tight, slowly standing up in the darkness. She had had patience but now she made her decision. Slowly Shira walked to the entrance of the cave but stopped before leaving the cave completely. She turned her head, looking with watery eyes at Diego, who was still sleeping at the back of the cave. How bad she wanted to be together with him but he never confessed … With a short single sob she ran off into the woods, leaving a single tear and a broken heart behind.

Shira ran crying through the woods, knowing that she never will see her love or some of the others again. All the time she hoped that he will speak out his thoughts, but now his time was over. It was too late. Shira gave him his chance.

After an hour of running and leaving a track of tears, she reached the beach where they arrived on the island. The stars were reflected by the waves and made the sea look like the sky. Enlightened with thousands of lights … Shira held her tear-stained head up, looking at their beauty, enjoying the presence of the lights. Slowly she closed her eyes, listening to sound of the waves. This sound always gave her courage and the feel of safety on sea until she met the herd … and now she will be united with it again.

Shira lowered her head from the sky and finally she faced the former pirate ship, which she and the others used to travel to this island. It was now tied down with a vine to a small mountain of rocks, which reached into the sea. Shira new that the time had come and looked for the last time back to the forest, at the direction of her former herd. She remembered all the events they had together on this island, enjoying their new life. Well, most of them … Slowly Shira started to walk at direction of the ship, remembering a song.

In the middle of the night, Diego awake from his sleep too, seeing that Shira was gone. He wanted to look for her but then he saw four little pictures on a wall. Shira must have them painted them. Diego slowly came close to the pictures, trying to imagine what they mean.

The first one was an orange paw print - ´That must be me', Diego thought.

The second showed a heart with a big scar – And finally Diego´s ears dropped completely after he saw the third picture.

The third was a silver-white paw print – 'Shira …', Diego thought and knew that he had lost her ... forever. Tears appeared in Diego´s eyes, feeling how his world started to break down. Diego was already mentally complete broken but he forced himself to look at the last picture as well.

The last picture showed Shira´s lips, pressed against the wall, showing him that she loved him all the time she was with him. She was … This was simply enough to Diego and one tear started to ran down his face, but instead of crying he did something else …

**A/N: Now turn on the music (please)**

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

"_I'll be the one, if you want me to."_

"_Anywhere, I would've followed you."_

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

__Than Shira started singing with Diego at the same time, while walking up to the ship.

_"And I am feeling so small."_

_"It was over my head"_

_"I know nothing at all."_

__Shira made her first step on the mountain of rocks.

_"And I will stumble and fall."_

_"I'm still learning to love"_

_"Just starting to crawl."_

Shira reached the top of the mountain, entering the former pirate ship.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."_

_"Anywhere, I would've followed you."_

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

__Diego pressed his right paw against Shira´s on the wall, letting his feelings overtake him.

_"And I will swallow my pride."_

_"You're the one that I love"_

_"And I'm saying goodbye."_

__Shira walked up to the vine, which were holding the ship in place.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

_"And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."_

__Some more tears started to flow down Diego´s cheek.

_"And anywhere, I would have followed you."_

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you."_

__Shira bit through the vine.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

_"Say something…"_

And the ship started to swim away and vanished into the sunrise…

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for readinglistening.**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


End file.
